Nightstalkers: Revised Version
by Noir Productions
Summary: This is basically my story Nightstalkers only I fixed it so it was easier to read.


Nightstalkers

(Special Note The charcters Caulder, Abby, and Hannibal belong to the creators of _Blade Trinity_.Aerekah and Derek belong to me so suck on that! Bear with me, first Blade fan fiction, Aerekah, is a nightstalker, whose Hedges' replacement only, she really kicks ass. Derek, another nightstalkers is Dex's replacement.)

Pairing(s): H/A, A/D

Other charcters: Caulder and Asher Talos

Rating: R, or violence and gore, language and sexual situations

Elements: Humor, Romance, Horror, and Action

"Whistler!" King yelled as him and Aerekah, a new arrival to the Nightstalkers, Hedges replacement, were pinned down. Unlike Hedges, not only did she know everything about weapons, she kicked ass and knew how to use those weapons. Abby looked around. Derek was reloading his Desert Eagle. He was a new addition as well to the Nightstalkers. He was Dex's replacement.

"Where the fuck is Caulder!" Yelled Aerekah.

"Shhhh!" King said as he covered Aerekah's mouth with his hand and grabbed her around the stomach. He pulled her close and away from the door way. Aerekah looked at his arm around her. Not purposely doing so, King smelled Aerekah's soft, black locks. Aerekah closed her eyes but they snapped back open.

"What is it?" She asked muffled. Abby and Derek fell silent. Then, a big hairy demonic thing came around the corner. It sniffed around for them.

"Wasn't there two?" Abby whispered to Derek. Derek nodded as the other one came from the other direction.

"Shit!" Aerekah said muffled. King turned around and saw there was an air vent, a way out of there.

"Aer." He let her go. She looked at the air vent.

"What about Abigail and Derek?" Hannibal walked around thinking. He pressed down on the button on is communicator.

"Whistler." He whispered.

"King?" Abby whispered.

"Yeah, is there an exit near you?" Abby looked around. Then she saw an air vent.

"Yeah." She said looked up at it.

"Use it!" He whispered and turned off his communicator.

"Let's go."King said as they heard a low growl for the demon thing.

"We need to find out what that thing is." Aerekah nodded. King grabbed Aerekah around the waist and lifted her up to the air vent. She grabbed hold and climbed through. King soon followed after. Abby and Derek crawled through the vents, they could her the creatures growling. Finally which seemed like hours, Abby looked through a vent and saw the exit.She punched out the vent and jumped down. She looked around and saw no demon creatures. Then Derek jumped down.

"Where's King and Aerekah?" When Derek said this, Caulder ran in.

"I got the car out, lets move." Abby looked around.

"King and Aerekah are still missing." Caulder looked around when out of no where, a air vent broke and King and Aerekah tumbled out.

"Ahh!" They yelled when they hit the ground. King landed on top of Aerekah.

"Oh." When she looked up at him, she looked into his eyes. King looked back into hers. They were inches from eachother's lips when Abigail clear her throat. They quickly stood up.

"Uh..." They said when they heard distant growling.

"Hey! The car!" King said and grabbed Aerekah's hand.

"Let's motor." King said as they all took off. They piled into the car and took off. King and Aerekah sat on oppisite ends of the car. Abigail shook her head and turned her attention to the streets. They they got back to head quarters, they all stood around.

"What the fuck, were those things?" Arekah yelled, no one noticing the big gash oin her arm when King turned around and saw blood running down her arm, slowly.

"Aer," He said, his face softening. He took her to a bathroom. He sat down on the toilet, as Hannibal found the first aid kit.

"How in the fuck did you do this?" He said cleaning the wound. She winced as she cleaned. "Sorry." Hannibal said.

"The air vent. There was a piece of metal and my scraped my arm acrossed it." When he finish he bandaged her arm up.

"There, good as new." He ran his fingers across the white guaze and bandages. Then Aerekah grabbed his arm and kissed him. Alittle taken back by the kiss he soon got over it. She wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Finally when they pulled away, Aerekah gasped out the words,

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that." Hannibal nodded.

"Yeah I do." Aerekah looked down at the bottom of his shirt and saw the tattoo the vampires put on him. Aerekah looked down at it, puzzled. She bented down and slowly pulled down his pants alittle.

"Whoa!" He said. She ran her fingers over the tattoo. He looked down at her.

"Oh. That." He growled. Her eyes widened. She spun around away from him. She lifted up her shirt and just belong the naval, was the same tattoo. When she was looking down at it, King spun her back around and he saw hers. They sat down on the floor.

"Oh my god..." He whispered.

"Sommerfield treated you too." He said. He looked at her with confusion in his eyes.

"How...how come we never found out?" He ran his thumb acrossed hers.

"Me and Sommerfield kept it under wraps. We weren't sure if we should tell anyone at the time." She looked down at the tattoo. He long black hair, tumbling slowly into her face.

"Asher bite me. Danica's brother. Worse years of my life. I seeked the Nightstalkers out, and they treated me. But I didn't become a full fledged Nightstalker until..."

"...Hedges died." Hannibal finished. Aerekah nodded.

"Yeah. I kinda wished I was before he died, I wanted to kill Asher, but, I guess I won't be able to now." She flipped her hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys." Hannibal shook his head.

"Don't be." King said, his eyes transfixed on her stomach, on the tattoo. She pulled her shirt over her stomach. He thought for a moment.

"So, what happened to, Blade?" She asked.

"Fuck if I know." King said, he helped her off the floor. "I really hope he doesn't eat anyone. Cuz that would really suck ass." They walked out of the bathroom. Abby and the others looking at them strangly.

"What the fuck took you two so long in the bathroom?" Caulder asked. Aerekah looked down at her naval.

"I was cleaning her wound, Jesus Christ!" King said loudly. Caulder nodded.

"Ok, why don't we all talk about what we saw tonight tomorrow. We need rest." The group nodded and headed off to their sleeping quarters. But except of going to his, King went to Aerekah's after everyone was asleep. He walked into her room slowly and saw laying down on her bed, sobbing quietly. He walked over to her. He sat down her bed and ran his hand up and down her arm.

"Hey." Aerekah turned around and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey! Shhhh, what's up?"She pulled away from him. She wiped her tears away.

"No else know's this. Not even Caulder." King looked at her with concern in her eyes. "Sommerfield was my older sister." King looked at her with much confusion.

"And when I heard that she was murdered I...it still hurts to think of her." She started to cry again. He slowly pulled her into his arms.

"Shhh, it's ok, baby." He smoothed her hair and rested his chin on the top of her head. He then slid back against the wall and held Aerekah against him. He pulled the covers over them and held her as she sobbed quietly.

"Shhh, baby. I got you." She rested her head against his chest and slowly began to fall asleep. Hannibal looked out the patio doors in her room and out at the clear, night sky. He looked down at Aerekah and saw that she was asleep. He kissed the top of her head and returned his gaze to the sky. Aerekah opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Hannibal?" Aerekah said. He looked down at her.

"Yeah?" He replied. She looked into his eyes. Her pale skin started to hum and get hot. She leaned in, her soft, pink lips gently grazed his. He pulled her close to him and kissed her. She pulled him on top of her as she kissed him back. He ran his hand up her shirt, she stopped and pulled into over her head. She ran her hands under his wife-beater and pulled into over his head and started kissing his stomach. She kissed along his abs, all the way down to his tattoo. He groaned as she kissed the tattoo. She un-zipped his pants and she pulled him back on top of her. She ran her fingers over the scare on his face. Then he bent down and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close and kissed her, his fingers slipping underneath her bra. He slowly kissed her neck, giggling alittle.Then, her eyes grew wide and she looked into his eyes. His eyes were as wide as her's. He moaned and he buried his face in her neck.

King stirred as the sunlight streamed acrossed his face. He looked down at Aerekah's small, naked form, her head resting on his chest. Aerekah's instense, green eyes opened to see Hannibal looking down at her. She smiled and kissed his chest lightly.

"Good morning." She whispered.

"Good morning." He said after. He looked over at the clock. Aerekah followed his gaze, and at the exact same time,

"OH SHIT!" The hoped out of bed.

"Bra! BRA!" She yelled. He threw it to her, after smelling it of course.

"Pants..pants..." He said as he picked up his pants. She slipped a pair of pants and they ran out the door. Hannibal pulled the wife-beater of his head and Aerekah pulled down her shirt alittle, pulling her black hair out of the shirt when they say that Abby and Derek were sitting at the desk at the computer and Caulder was giving them a harsh look.

"Rough morning?" He asked them.

"Nope, very rough night." Aerekah replied back. Abby looked at them.

"So that's where the noise, Ew!" King gave her a look.

"Abby, your never gonna get any." Aerekah said.

"Fuck you!" Abby said looking back at the computer screen.

"Sorry, that's my job." Hannibal said, Aerekah laughed and walked over to Abby.

"Why are you so bitchy?" Abby sighed and grabbed Aerekah's arm.

"Derek and I almost fucked last night." Aerekah's eyes grew wide.

"What?" She said covering her mouth. Abby shushed her and nodded.

"Then we heard you and Hannibal, ew..." Aerekah rolled her eyes. "...it kinda turned us off." Aerekah sat Abby down.

"Listen, Hannibal and I haven't had a real good fuck in a while and we needed that last night and I really think him and I are...you know..." Abby mouth almost dropped.

"...getting serious!" Abby finished. Aerekah shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm mean, holy shit, King is dynomite in bed, WHOA, but seriously, I really love him." She looked away and realized she used the "L" word. King had been standing near them and heard the whole thing. He looked at Aerekah, her long, black hair, smelling as good as ever. When he heard the "L" word he choked up.

"She loves me?" Abby looked at her.

"You love him." Aerekah bit her fingernail and nodded. Abby smiled, but it was a sad one. "What?" Aerekah said, dropping her arm.

"I'm sorry to disapoint you but, I don't think he's gonna go for that. "King was taken back. "What!" He whispered.

"What do you mean?" Aerekah said, getting very nervous.

"I don't think it will last. He might have thought of you as a good fuck last night." Aerekah shook her head in dis belief and took off. King saw Aerekah run off.

"Aer!" He yelled and took off after her and he stopped by Abby.

"What the fuck, Whistler?" Abby shrugged.

"You were listening! Well, you don't seem like the long term type." King shook his head and took off after Aerekah.

"Aer, Baby! Come on!" Abby ran her hands through her hair.

"Shit..." She said as she realized how wrong she was.

"Aer!" King said grabbing her arm but Aerekah tore away from his grip.

"So, that's all I am to you, is it! A good FUCK?" She said as tears streamed down her face. King shook his head and reached out to her but she inched away.

"No I don't. Whistler didn't know what hell she was talking about, Aer. I swear to you, I' m in l..." Aerekah stopped him.

"Don't!" She said in a low tone. "Don't say that unless you really mean it and I know you don't now stay the fuck away from me." She took off. Hannibal sank to the floor and put his head inbetween his legs. Then she yelled and punched the wall and left a big gouge in the wall. He sank back to the floor and head in his hands. Abby walked down the corridor and saw him sitting there.

"King..."

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, ABIGAIL! THIS IS YOUR FUCKING FAULT!" He stood up and walked away. Abby gasped when she saw tears in his eyes. Abby sat there, feeling guilty.

Aerekah walked down the street, occasionally wiping a tear away. It's been an hour since she took off. She turned around to go back when she felt arms incircle her.

"Hey, Aer." She knew that voice.

"No!" She screamed, but Asher's gloved hand covered her mouth and dragged her away. She bumped her communicator on and she tore Asher's hand away and screamed.

"KING!" In headquarters, King's communicator beep and then he heard Aerekah's blood curddleing screams.

"Shut the fuck up!" Asher yelled. King recognized the voice.

"Aerekah!" He yelled into the communicator. Asher stopped and looked around.

"KING!" Her muffled screams cried out. King went on the computer and pin pointed her direction and took off. Asher dragged her into a building and took off his suit.

"Hey, sweetie." He laughed. He grabbed her by the neck.

"Asher, please..." She sobbed. She looked behind him and saw King. King saw Asher's pale hands on her throat.

"King!" She gasped. Asher spun around and got a kick in the head.

"How the FUCK did you fucking live?" He yelled as he grabbed Asher's arm and broke it. Aerekah held her throat.

"I wanted to bite Aerekah again. Only thing keeping me alive." King nodded.

"Well too bad, not gonna happen. She's mine now." King pulled out his gun and shot a sun dog into Asher's head. Aerekah looked at King as he put the gun away and ran over to her and ran his hand over her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I"m so sorry." She sobbed, touching his hand. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"No, I'm sorry, baby." Aerekah closed her eyes, tears falling down her face. "Just take me home." King nodded and pulled her close and they walked back.

Abby, Derek, and Caulder were all at a table when King and Aerekah walked in. Abby stood up and ran over to Aerekah and wrapped her arms around.

"Aer! Oh god I'm so sor..." Abby was interupted by a slap to the face.

"Fuck.You." Aerekah said in a low tone. King looked down at Abby, not an ounce of smpathy. Derek rushed over and helped Abigail up.

"What the fuck, Aerekah!" Derek said in a louder tone.

"She told me shit about King that wasn't true and it nearly got us killed. Thanks, I really apperciate it, Abby." Aerekah said, King putting a hand on her wrist.

"We have proof to believe that some vampires may have survived the DayStar virus." Hannibal said.

"How do you figure?" Caulder asked, a large amount of confusion spread acrossed he's aged features.

"Thanks to Abby, when I ran off, Asher Talos kidnapped me." Abby gasped.

"What! I swear I killed him." She said.

"Are you sure it was him?" King said in an immensly pissed off tone. Abby looked down at the floor.

"I need to get some rest. And a shower." Aerekah said, walking to the stairs. King stood in the middle of the floor. Aerekah stood on the middle stair, everyone else looking at him strange. "OH!" He took off after Aerekah. After King and Aerekah went go get "cleaned off" Abby sat in a chair holding her cheek in the palm of her hand. Derek moved her hand and looked at it. Abby took her hand off her face and onto Derek's hand. He gently took hers when Caulder cleared his throat and the two of them snapped back to reality.

"Come on, we need to research DayStar." He walked to the computers and found a picture of Zoe and Sommerfield laughing and smiling together. Caulder ran his fingers acrossed the picture before putting it back on the desk.

20 minutes later, King was walking downstairs, putting a gray t-shirt over his wet hair. "Do you think Danica survived?" Caulder asked. King shook his head.

"No way, I saw her die." He said walking up next to Abby, not looking at her.

"What about Jarko Grimwood?"Caulder then asked. King scoffed.

"Please. **I** killed him." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"How is she?" Abby asked. Without looking at her,

"How do you think?" Abby didn't say a word. She nodded.

"I'm sorry..." She said walking away with tears in her eyes. King felt really bad and went after her.

"Abs, hey." He touchs her arm. She stops and starts to sob.

"Look, I"m sorry. It's just, Aer is really pissed. I don't blame her. But, hey listen to me." Abby turns around.

"I love her. So I have to uh, stick up for her and shit." He looks at her down at her level.

"But, I still love ya, kid." She laughed.

"Come here." He opens his arms to her and she slid into them.

"Your like my little sister and I love you." Abby nodded.

"I know, your like the brother never had. I love you too." She smiled and wiped her tears away. "Alright, stop your crying and get back to work." He said, joking around. She smiled, nodded and walked back over to Derek and Caulder. King walked back upstairs and saw Aerekah sitting on the stairs.

"Hey." He said, sitting down next to her. She smiled and looked up at him.

"God, I"m such a bitch." She said. "I heard you talking to Abigail...and I realized just how...petty me being mad at her really was." She picked at her nails, the black finger nail polish peeling off. "I hope she forgives me." Hannibal wrapped his arm around her neck. She lean over and rested her head against his chest.

"Hey,Aer." Abigail said, her hands in her pocket. Aerekah sat up away from King.

"Hey." Aerekah managed. "Can I talk to you?" Aerekah asked. King kissed the top of Aerekah's head and walked over by the guys.

"Hey I just wanted to..."

"Forget it." Aerekah interupted. "It's in the past." Abby and Aerekah hug when they hear a crash. They run and they see a vampire holding King by the neck.

"KING!" Aerekah yelled, grabbing a gun off the counter. The vampire hissed, squeezing King's neck tighter.

"Aer..." King gasped. Aerekah pointed the gun at the vampire.

"Drop my lover, asshole!" Aerekah yelled. Derek walked behind the vampire and pulled the trigger. The vampire spun around at the last minute and the bullet went into King's right pec. "NO!" Aerekah yelled.

To Be Continued


End file.
